


Gryffindor!

by hugh_dancy_is_fancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_dancy_is_fancy/pseuds/hugh_dancy_is_fancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting sorted into your favorite house isn't always a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor!

You were nervous, standing in line with all of the other first years. Waiting for your name to be called so you could be sorted into your respective houses. You have been waiting for this moment your entire life, having six older brothers and sisters and all of them talking about how great getting sorted was. You were excited but also extremely nervous.

Your entire family for generations has been in Ravenclaw, but you didn’t want to be in Ravenclaw you wanted to be in Gryffindor. It was your favorite house. You just didn’t want to disappoint your parents. But Gryffindor _ **WAS**_ your favorite house.

You sighed and looked around at the four tables in the middle of the great hall. Spotting the Ravenclaw house, you saw three of your older siblings, who smiled and waved at you. You tried to smile back, but it seemed as if the muscles in your face just weren't working. So instead you just turned around and waited for the sorting hat to finish its song.

"All of the houses of Hogwarts must come together and be one," The sorting hat had finished its song and the first name was called. Your stomach started to feel funny, like you were going to vomit all over the place.

Finally, they called your name and you walked up to the stool, where the sorting hat was placed upon your head. "Gryffindor. Please, please put me in Gryffindor." You pleaded with the hat as soon as it touched to head.

"Gryffindor, aye? But why? You would make a mighty fine Ravenclaw." It seemed to whisper in your head. You looked over at your siblings again. "Ah yes it seems that you have had quite a lot of family in Ravenclaw. Hmmmm. What shall I do with you?" You closed you to stop from seeing their smiling faces. You couldn't take it anymore, you just wanted the hat to decide. "Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted. Time seemed to slow down, you opened your eyes to see the people at the Gryffindor table clapping and cheering as you got up and started to walk over to that table.

As you sat down with some other first years who looked liked people that would make amazing friends, you looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw that you siblings were whispering to each other frantically. You decided to just talk to them later.

After the feast was over you and the other first years were being herded to the common room, but somehow you got lost from the group and walking through the corridors, you became frightened. Something was wrong, very wrong. One minute you were walking and the next minute you didn't feel a thing.

They found your body the next morning. You siblings were sad for they had been trying to find you all night long. Because there was a curse on your family, that if you were not in Ravenclaw, your first night at Hogwarts, on the way to the common room, you would be separated from the rest of the first years and become lost, then something, though nobody knows what, would come and kill you in the night.


End file.
